


Ribbons and Roses

by ThatWriterKid



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prince of Omens (reference)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterKid/pseuds/ThatWriterKid
Summary: Collections of sketches written during the UK Quarantine 2020: may have some Covid mentions but mostly these are just one-word prompts I've been responding to to keep me sane.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Ribbons and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Ribbon](https://ineffable-writer.tumblr.com/post/613427207823654912/good-omens-prompt-ribbon-this-one-may-or-may-not)
> 
> This one may or may not have some Prince of Omens inspiration. (If you haven’t read @whiteleyfoster‘s masterpiece, you should--I bought the PDF after following it on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Whiteley_Foster) and it’s honestly amazing.)
> 
> Aziraphale and Crowley encounter their individual fashion senses in this one. Find here on AO3, or read under the cut.

Crowley had never been much for white. Not really. When he was in a dramatic mood he claimed it reminded him of Heaven and started complaining about the hierarchical bastards up top, but that was all for show. Back before the Fall, those white robes had been right up there with the shite food and capitalism on his list of complaints. Still wore it when the occasion called for it--a very memorable catering experience came to mind--but for the most part it was a color he avoided.

Now, he was supposed to like black. He’d lucked out with his coloring in his snake form--could have ended up with that off-gray white that Hastur got. Black was sleek, new, and red was sexy as hell. As Anthony J. Crowley, Very Normal Human, he could rock the dark colors and bold reds. He looked cool. He looked suave.

“You look dapper,” said Aziraphale, fixing Crowley’s collar.

“ _Dapper_?”

“Dapper,” the angel insisted. It was an opera night, which meant they were all dressed up. Aziraphale was using the opportunity to unearth truly ancient garments. He’d been distressingly excited about pulling out a coat that hadn’t seen sunlight since the Victorian era, and that ring--

“Are you wearing the ring I gave you in _Egypt_? I swear, Aziraphale, you’ve got more shit.”

“Perhaps it is. I liked it.” Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Are you set on wearing it down?”

“Should I not be?”

“I just... Oh, what’s _this_? There seems to be something behind your ear!” Crowley groaned and pushed the angel away. “Why, what could this be?”

“I swear to Sat- to _Someone_ , Angel--” Crowley’s eyes caught up to his words. Aziraphale was holding a familiar white ribbon in the space between them. Crowley’s breath caught in his chest. “Is that what I think it is? How is it even holding up?”

“Oh, a minor miracle or two. I can’t let everything fade to time.” Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “May I?”

Crowley wore white. Just this once. 


End file.
